Poulet frites
by Rincevent
Summary: La rencontre d'une louve et d'une poulette futée.


**Titre** : Poulet frites

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

**Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre de la Vadémécoupe organisée sur les forums du Vade-Mecum.**

* * *

- Oh regarde ! C'est quoi c't'oiseau ? L'est beau !  
- C'est un oiseau-batifol. J'crois qu'ça viens du continent Contrepoids. Ou de Xxxx. Y en a des comme ça dans la ménagerie du patricien. Mon vieux m'a dit qu'ils valaient super cher.  
- ... Cooool. On le dégomme avec un pavé ? Il est coincé par les draps qui sèchent, en plus !  
- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes Morporkiens se dépêchèrent de desceller des pavés, en prenant soin de laisser ceux réservés à la guilde des voleurs et le lot destiné à être projeté sur les agents du Guet. Dans l'ombre quelqu'un soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que les garçons soient toujours plus bêtes et cruels les uns que les autres ?

Eskarina Lefèbvre devait déjà supporter tout ceux qui peuplaient l'Université Invisible et lui en faisaient baver (quoiqu'arrivée à 16 ans, il lui semblait que certains se mettaient à baver tout seuls quand elle venait à passer). Elle avait donc un besoin vital de sortir régulièrement pour s'aérer la tête et les narines, comme toute jeune fille contrainte de cohabiter avec des adolescents. S'aérer... L'air frais est très relatif quand on vit à Ankh-Morpork. Normalement il était interdit aux étudiants de sortir sans être accompagné d'un professeur, raison pour laquelle tout le monde escaladait le mur d'enceinte, y compris lesdits professeurs. Eskarina échappait à cette règle depuis qu'elle avait expliqué au Doyen qu'elle avait les siennes et que madame Panaris l'avait envoyée acheter des trucs de filles. Avant la fin de la journée, tous les occupants mâles du bâtiment avaient pris soin de ne pas la voir et de refermer les portes qui s'étaient ouvertes toutes seules sans pour autant les fermer à clés, merci bien. Elle aurait très bien pu aller passer du temps avec le personnel féminin, mais madame Panaris aurait fini par lui refiler des patates à éplucher ou un drap à laver.

Alors que les deux garnements s'apprêtaient à lancer les pierres, elle se planta devant eux en criant "NON !". Surpris, ils reculèrent de quelque pas. L'un d'eux la reconnut tout de suite.

- Ah, c'est l'autre, là. La "fille" qui dort chez les mages.  
- Beurk. Mon frère il dit que c'est pas vraiment un mage. Qu'elle sert pas à grand chose et qu'elle crane pendant les cours. Il dit que tout ce qu'il y a de bien chez elle c'est la taille de ses...

Quelque part dans la ville, un enfant venait de croiser le regard d'une sorcière potentiellement mage. Et ce qu'il y lut lui rappela le pas lourd de son père dans l'escalier lorsqu'il avait été un peu trop "fanfaron" à l'école. Eskarina était ravie d'avoir appris à fusiller du regard comme Mémé Ciredutemps sans loucher. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour y arriver.

- La taille de ses... quoi ?  
- ... chaussures. I... Il dit que t'as des grosses chaussures. Des grosses et belles chaussures.

Eskarina fit brusquement un pas en avant et posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon. Maintenant elle allait pouvoir faire la doucereuse. Elle adorait ça.

- Comme c'est adorable ! Tu diras à ton frère que : quel que soit son nom je saurais qui il est, que je suis flattée qu'il s'intéresse à mes chaussures, mais que s'il s'avise de poser les yeux dessus ou même d'y penser... non, SURTOUT s'il s'avise d'y penser, je l'aiderais à réviser certains sortilèges désagréables. Y compris ceux qui font tomber les petits zozios. Tu me comprends bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Désormais blanc de terreur, un garçon au pantalon mouillé fit signe de la tête pour dire que oui, bien reçu 5/5. Eskarina pivota pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre garnement qui n'en menait pas plus large.

- Toi ! Tu me lâches cette pierre ! Et tu arrêtes d'embêter les animaux sinon je te transforme en poulet ! Allez, fichez le camp ou je me fâche !

Dès qu'ils furent partis en glapissant. Eskarina se dit que la journée commençait bien. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir récupérer cet espèce de piaf stupide et le ramènerait soit à la ménagerie du Patricien, soit au restaurant L'antre à Côtes pour voir si elle pourrait se le faire cuisiner.

Presque une heure après, elle commençait à se dire que c'était pas gagné. Elle avait désormais traversé presque toute la ville. Heureusement, le piaf ne volait pas. Ça devait être un genre de poulet exotique. Arrivée dans une petite cour, elle le crut acculé et allait lui sauter dessus. Hélas pour elle, un éclair lui passa devant les yeux, et ne laissa que quelques plumes derrière lui. Tournant la tête, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un magnifique gros chien qui venait de se trouver un bon repas. Curieusement, la bête semblait extrêmement surprise et embarrassée au point de relâcher sa prise sur l'oiseau. Celui-ci se dégagea de la gueule du chien et, battant furieusement des ailes, s'envola brièvement. Malheureusement, il choisit de rebondir sur le visage d'Eskarina pour essayer de s'enfuir. Dans la panique, celle-ci bouscula une pile de caisse en reculant avant d'en recevoir deux sur la tête et de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, le chien avait prit la fuite et une femme à l'air inquiet était penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait mal à la tête et en se passant la main dans les cheveux, elle sentit du sang sur sa main.

- Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?  
- Mmpf ! Moyen. Saleté de piaf, il va passer à la casserole si je le retrouve.  
- C'est déjà fait.  
- Vous étiez là ? Vous avez tout vu ?  
- Heu. Oui. Plus ou moins.  
- Et le clébard il est passé où ?  
- ... Il est parti. Tu peux te relever ?  
- On va essayer.

Eskarina tenta de s'asseoir en grognant. Ses tempes battaient douloureusement. En s'adossant contre une des caisses elle sortit un mouchoir qu'elle appliqua sur sa blessure.

- Je vais t'emmener te faire soigner  
- Merci. Mais c'est pas la peine. Je vais me faire soigner à l'infirmerie de l'université.  
- Mais elle est réservée aux mages !  
- Justement.  
- Oh...  
- Excusez-moi mais, je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes toute nue ?  
- Heu...  
- Y a une de mes cousines qui fait ça, de courir toute nue. Mais elle est folle.  
- Je le suis pas. Du tout.  
- Est-ce que... vous croyez être une sorcière ? Beaucoup de gens disent qu'elles dansent nues.

Angua eut nettement la sensation que la question était un piège. La gamine la regardait avec intensité.

- Non plus. Je ne pense pas avoir les dispositions nécessaires pour ça. Et puis les gens disent tellement de choses.  
- Alors...  
- Je... suis sortie par la fenêtre... parce que... la fiancée de mon amant nous a surpris et a essayé de me tuer ! Voilà. Mais... j'ai eu le temps d'emporter mes vêtements... que j'ai mis dans cette caisse... quand j'ai vu ton accident. Voilà l'explication.

Angua commença à se rhabiller avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase et nota l'air totalement incrédule d'Eskarina. Quelle poisse ! Les gamines devenaient de plus en plus délurées. Trop à son goût.

- Donc vous revenez de chez votre amant.  
- Oui, voilà.  
- Vous êtes ce que ma mère appelle une coureuse, quoi.

Angua serra les dents mais préféra ne rien dire étant donné les circonstances.

- Si on veut. J'aime courir, c'est vrai.  
- Et donc, vous avez le droit d'aller le voir pendant une patrouille ?

Et m****. La cuirasse et le casque lui étaient si naturels qu'elle n'y pensait même plus.

- Bon, ça va ! Je suis du Guet, j'étais en mission et j'ai du m'enfuir toute nue !  
- Mmm. Et sinon... y a une raison particulière pour que vous ayez du sang autour de la bouche ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Angua eut l'impression d'être face à un prédateur. La petite peste !

- Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de faire un bon repas. Si ça se trouve c'était celui que je poursuivais. C'est bizarre non ?  
- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique.  
- Nous les mages, on apprend à voir ce qui existe réellement et pas ce qu'on croit voir.  
- Les mages que je croise ont du mal à remarquer les gens autour d'eux...  
- Oui. C'est juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de les remarquer.

Décidément cette gamine était futée. Angua n'avait aucune envie qu'elle crie son petit secret sur tous les toits. Il lui fallait jouer serré.

- Je vois. Toi par contre tu m'as l'air de bien remarquer les choses.  
- J'essaie d'attraper la baballe au vol, si je peux dire.  
- Très drôle.  
- Pardon.  
- Tu as l'intention d'en parler à quelqu'un ? Ça pourrait te rapporter gros. Beaucoup de gens aimeraient savoir qui est le loup-garou du Guet.  
- Pas vraiment. Ça risque surtout de me rapporter de gros ennuis.  
- Je vois. Je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?  
- À une condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Vous me paieriez un poulet-frites à l'Antre à Côtes ?

Angua rit doucement et hocha la tête.

- Va pour le poulet-frites. En attendant je vais quand même te ramener à l'université.


End file.
